


Laws of Attraction II

by MISS_SUNSH1NE



Series: Laws of Attraction [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkwardness, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Jealousy, Multi, Parody, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISS_SUNSH1NE/pseuds/MISS_SUNSH1NE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the most attractive man in the One Piece universe brings a lot of trouble for Trafalgar Law. Even the most powerful forces are interested...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws of Attraction II

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own One Piece or any of the characters.  
> *I didn't originally plan to write more, but here I am. It was quite some time ago I wrote "Laws of Attraction", but here is some more of our beloved Law. Hope you will enjoy!

Throughout his whole life, Trafalgar Law had many strange encounters and people often acted weirdly around him. It was very irritating and inconvenient. No matter what he did or said, it didn't seem to change anything. He just didn't know what to do with it all. But, over the years there was one encounter that would always stand out the most and that the surgeon would never forget. Honestly, how could he?

It was approximately one year after the Marineford War and Law was cruising underwater together with his crew somewhere in the New World. Navigating was not the easiest thing in those seas. Therefore, they got lost. It was also partly due to the bad storm that they had been caught in.

When the weather finally got somewhat better, which was a rare occasion in the New World, the Heart Pirates took the submarine up to the surface. They had to set a new course, but first everybody wanted to get some fresh air. That was perhaps their biggest mistake…

There was a pretty thick mist in the air, but at least the water was calm. Most of the crew were out on the deck and relaxing because there never seemed to be time for that anymore. Penguin and Shachi were sitting and leaning their backs against the railing. They were reading some magazine together. The cover had several women in just their bikini on it. Penguin and Shachi had red faces and were smiling like idiots. Law let out a huff of annoyance. Wonder what that magazine could be about…

Jean Bart was standing in the corner with his arms crossed and just observed everybody.

Bepo was lying in the middle of the deck on his back and was inhaling the fresh air with a content smile. His eyes were closed and he was slowly drifting off. Law smirked and walked over to him. He kicked the bear's belly lightly.

"Don't get too comfortable, we have to move soon."

"Aye… Aye…" Bepo mumbled and fell asleep.

Trafalgar rolled his eyes.

Then, a crew member ran up to Law with an envelope in his hands.

"It just came," he explained. "It's addressed to you."

"What is it?" Law asked and took the envelop in his hand.

The crew member giggled. "Perhaps another love letter?"

"That's not funny," Law snapped in anger. "Don't you have more important things to do?"

"Yes, captain!" The crew member smiled and ran away to do something.

Law shook his head in irritation and then looked down at the envelope. He raised one eyebrow in surprise. The paper was thick and looked more expensive compared to Law's usual letters. The edges of the envelope had small gold patterns and there was a red wax seal with the letter C on the back. Trafalgar scuffed. At least this person had some style as compared to the other morons that kept sending him things.

The surgeon's curiosity was sparked, so he opened the letter and started to read the content.

The letter started off with complementing Trafalgar's success as a pirate and saying that the sender would like to see much more of Law and wants them to meet. Then, there were complaints about Law being under Doflamingo's wing in his younger years. The sender commented that he or she would very much have enjoyed seeing Law grow up into the man he is today. That part made Law feel a little sick, but he kept reading.  
Next, the letter led to some type of invitation, but sounded more like a demand than a proposition. The sender insisted for Law to sped the night with him or her and to...

Law's face flushed instantly into a deep red color. To be on the safe side, he decided to just skim through the rest of the letter til the end.

When he came to the end of the letter, he saw that the sender was Crocodile himself. Fucking arrogant pervert.

Law let out an irritated grunt and tore the letter apart into small pieces that slowly fell to the ground.

He stared angrily at the small pieces and was breathing heavily when he heard one of his crew members scream.

"I see a ship!"

Law turned around and saw his crew member point somewhere forward in front of their submarine. Everybody's heads snapped up and they walked up to the railing to get a better look.

"Oh my God…" Penguin breathed.

Law squinted to see better. Through the mist, he could make out the contour of an enormous ship. Something else sparked his attention though, it was the Jolly Roger. It was a skull with two red stripes with black outlines that crossed diagonally across the skull's left eye together with two crossed knives behind the skull.

Law's blood ran cold. "Shit."

"It's the Red-Haired Pirates!" one crew member yelled in panic.

Shachi quickly ran up to Bepo to wake him up. He smacked the bear with his hands across his furry face, but got no reaction.

"Dammit," Law said in frustration. He used the back of his katana and hit Bepo hard across his chest.

The bear flew up in the air and immediately took a stance, ready to fight.

"Bepo!" Law shouted to get his attention. "We have Red-Haired Shanks in front of us, so you need to get us under water NOW!"

"They have seen us!"

"No, no, no! They are approaching us!"

Law's nostrils flared. What the hell were they supposed to do?

"Penguin," the captain yelled. "How did the repairs go?"

The submarine had suffered some damage after the storm.

"They are far from done, captain," Penguin almost cried in response.

Fuck. There was no way that they would be able to outrun the ship of a Yonko and they definitely wouldn't come far with the submarine's current shape. Everyone in the crew was panicking, running around and not knowing what to do, except for Jean Bart. The gigantic man took a few heavy steps forward towards his captain.

"What are our orders?" He asked calmly.

The Heart Pirates went quiet and stared at Trafalgar in silence. Law clenched his fists as he made up his mind.

"Nothing," he said.

"What?" Shachi exclaimed in shock.

"We do nothing," Law repeated and looked at his crew in full seriousness. "We wait and see what they want from us and if it comes down to it, we fight."

Everyone nodded and some swallowed their own saliva, but no one argued. The Heart Pirates were dead silent as the enormous ship approached them and became more and more visible as it came out of the mist. Law stood tall and tried to not show any fear. The crew standing behind him, was not as successful in this matter, which irritated the surgeon just a tat. As the Red Force moved towards them, it created waves that shook their submarine quite a bit. Finally, the ship stopped right beside the submarine. Law cringed. The submarine looked like an ant next to the famous Red Force. It was a beautiful ship with a lot of detailed decorations, but now was not the time to admire it.

"Oi!" A voice yelled from above.

Law's head snapped up to find the source.

Leaning over the railing of the Red Force and looking down on them was a man with extremely spiky red hair. Law always did his research and therefore knew that this man was called Rockstar. He was a fairly new member of the Red-Haired Pirates.

"Our captain wishes to speak with Trafalgar Law!" Rockstar yelled confidently.

The Heart Pirates stared at their captain. Law was quite for a few seconds and his eyebrows were knitted together in a small frown. When he made his decision, he yelled back.

"Very well, tell your captain that I accept!"

Rockstar simply nodded. "He welcomes you on board."

"Right away," Law answered.

All of the members of the Heart Pirates started to object.

"Are you crazy?"

"No!"

"You are not going!"

Law silenced his crew with one stare.

"This is not the time to argue," he whispered viciously. "Fixing the submarine is top priority right now and if I send a signal or if anything suspicious happens, I want you all to run for it."

They were about to object again, but Law spoke first.

"That is an order," he said harshly.

Everyone nodded, but Bepo shook his head.

"I'm coming with you," the bear said in a determined voice.

"No," Law said firmly. "If something goes wrong, someone needs to take charge. I'm counting on you, Bepo."

The bear looked hopeless and had tears in his eyes. Law turned his back on him and was ready to leave when someone grabbed his arm. It was the submarine's cook.

"Captain…" He started. "If this is really it, I need to say something to you."

He took Law's hand in his and squeezed it hard. He caressed the top of his captain's hand with his thumb and looked him in the eyes. The cook swallowed some saliva and finally spoke up.

"I lo-"

"Save it," Law snapped and snatched his hand away from the cook's grip.

The surgeon rolled his eyes. To choose such a moment for that kind of nonsense...

Without further ado, the captain of the Heart Pirates took a big jump to board Shanks' ship.

When in the air, he tried to think of several outcomes that could happen. Law had not heard too many nasty rumors about Shanks, but had no doubt that he was just as powerful and gruesome as the rest of the Yonko. It was better to be careful. If anything would happen, he would just have to try to stall as much time as he could so that his crew would have any chance of escaping. That would be the plan.

He landed on the railing.

To Law's disappointment, the ship was packed with people. Some he recognized right away, like Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo and Yasopp. The others were nothing to laugh at as well. They all looked rather powerful. Red-Haired Shanks knew how to choose his crew members.

Law jumped off the railing and down on the floor of the ship. It made him sick to the stomach to be around so many enemies at once. He felt wounded and exposed. Nevertheless, he kept calm.

The surgeon looked up and saw Red-Haired Shanks waiting for him a bit further away. He took a deep breath and started to walk towards one of the Yonko.

The crew moved out of his way and created a clear path to their boss. As Law moved forward, he heard some comments and whispers from the crew.

"Wow, he really is handsome…"

"Look at that ass!"

"That's some nice piece of meat."

Law stopped. He had no idea who said those comments, but he felt like slicing those people apart. However, that would probably not be the best solution right now. Trying not to show how uncomfortable the situation was making him, he pretended not to hear the comments. Law straightened his back to regain his composure and kept walking.

When he finally reached the captain of the ship, Shanks smiled at him.

"Trafalgar Law," the red-haired man greeted. "Thank you for meeting with me. Please, take a seat."

Shanks gestured at a chair. Law looked suspiciously at the chair, but decided that he had no choice and sat down. He crossed his arms and looked at the powerful man in front of him.

"What do you want with me, Red-Haired Shanks?" Trafalgar asked. His voice was stern, but not harsh. He didn't want to upset the other.

"No need to be so tense. I promise you that I have no ill intentions."

Law didn't trust him one bit.

"How did you find us?" The surgeon asked.

Shanks sighed.

"At first it was by coincidence, but then I'll admit that we tracked you."

Law narrowed his eyes.

"What for?"

"I wanted to speak with you," Shanks answered and leaned back to a more comfortable position in his chair.

"I'm listening."

The one-armed man took a deep calm breath and then spoke.

"I know that you saved Luffy at the War and I would like to thank you for that," Shanks smiled honestly.

Law raised one eyebrow. This was good, very good. A Yonko was giving him his gratitude. The surgeon was pleased with this because it was nice to have a Yonko on your good side. It didn't matter if you planned to overthrow them in the future, but for now it was an ace in the hole. All Law wanted to do was to smirk in triumph, but he played it cool.

"It was nothing major, I just acted on a whim. There was no point in leaving him there and I had the chance to help out so…" Law shrugged his shoulders. He spoke politely to the red-haired man, but still held his ground.

Shanks stared at him for a long time and the corner of his mouth twitched, but then he looked very serious. Law was a bit confused.

"Pardon me, but…" Shanks said calmly. "You don't seem to be the kind of man who acts on a whim."

Law was quite. He didn't know how to answer the other. The two stared at each other in silence and there was something heavy in the air. The surgeon tensed up and stopped an impulse to reach for his katana. Was this it? His heart was pounding in his chest and he could swear that he was sweating. Then, the one-armed man broke into laughter.

"Chill out! I'm just messing with ya!" Shanks laughed. "Hey, give him something to drink!"

One crew member nodded and was already on his way. Law blinked a couple of times in surprise. He had no idea what was going on.

"That is really not necessary…" Trafalgar said quietly.

"Nonsense!" Shank waved away the comment with his hand. "We are both adults and I want to thank you properly. Luffy means a lot to me. Now, bring us our finest sake!"

Law's mouth became a straight line. He knew that he had already lost. Because how on earth, do you turn down a Yonko? When you are all alone on his ship? Better for you if the Yonko is happy and smiling. It's safer to play along so that you don't turn into a pile of dust the next second. Shanks might be a bit different than he had imagined, but that didn't mean that he could show his true colours at any moment.

This did in some way work out for Law as well since his intention was to stall time so that his crew could repair their submarine. Therefore, Law forced a smile and crossed one leg over the other to sit a bit more comfortably.

It didn't take long and soon Law had a drink in his hand, as did the entire crew. It crossed his mind that it could be poisoned, but he didn't have much time to ponder on it before Shanks raised his glass in the air.

"To our guest, Law! Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" The entire crew yelled.

Everyone started drinking and somehow Law got a bad feeling about all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kind of a set-up, but there will be more!


End file.
